Clap de théories
by The Raidak
Summary: Voici plein de théories à propos d'un film sur les Légendaires. Tous vos avis et commentaires sont les bienvenus.


Ce que je publie là n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction, mais plutôt une présentation de plusieurs théories à propos d'un éventuel film sur les Légendaires. Pour cela, je me suis principalement basé sur les diverses questions que vous pourriez vous poser sur ce fameux projet.

J'avais déjà publié ça sur le Club des Légendaires, mais on me l'a interdit, ce qui m'a coûté au passage un avertissement ( _Saphirina_ , je te hais). Heureusement qu'il me reste encore le site des fanfictions. Là au moins, on peut y écrire et publier tout ce qu'on veut.

N'oubliez pas que vos avis et commentaires, ainsi que vos idées personnelles, comptent beaucoup également.

* * *

 _ **Les Légendaires, le film**_

 _ **Théories :**_

 **1\. Ce que nous savons déjà** **:  
**

Les Légenfans qui ont osé poser la question quant à un film des Légendaires dans le Livre d'or ont tous eu la même réponse de la part de notre chère Kitou :

« _C'est en discussion. »_

Donc, nous savons que :

 **1)** Le projet est à l'étude, mais pas encore en développement.

 **2)** Il y aura bel et bien un film sur les Légendaires, c'est confirmé.

 **2\. Que racontera le film ?**

Plusieurs possibilités de scénarios possibles :

 **1)** Le film pourrait être adapté d'un cycle de la bande dessinée ou servir de continuité.

 **2)** Une aventure inédite se déroulant dans son propre univers parallèle.

 **3)** Une aventure des Légendaires adultes (pourquoi pas ?).

 **4)** Un spin-off sur les enfants des Légendaires.

 **5)** Dans la continuité du dessin animé.

Chose certaine : de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition.

 **Hypothèse qui risque de vous mettre en furie** : si le film sera dans la continuité du dessin animé, il se pourrait que ça ne soit pas un vrai film, mais plutôt un épisode au format longue durée qui sortira directement en vidéo. Pratique courante pour certains dessins animés qui ont plus ou moins de succès. Il y a donc des chances que ce film puisse être un produit commercial du petit écran et ne sorte jamais au cinéma.

 **3\. Se pourrait-il que le film soit une conclusion ?**

Une histoire possède toujours son début et sa fin. Et si le film servait de conclusion finale à l'histoire des Légendaires ?

Dans le Livre d'or, Patrick Sobral a répondu à l'un des ses Légenfans (je ne me rappelle plus son pseudo) qu'il pensait arrêter la série aux albums 24 ou 25. Et si le film allait servir de conclusion véritable à la bande dessinée ? Les Légendaires partent pour leur dernière grande aventure finale, la plus grande de toute leur vie, dans une ambiance à la _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et un affrontement final à la Michael Bay. Personnellement, je trouve cette idée plutôt bonne pour clore la série BD.

D'un autre côté, le film pourrait également conclure le dessin animé, si ce dernier s'arrêtera un jour. Tout est possible.

En tout cas, si le film servira vraiment de conclusion, alors on connaît tous déjà la fin :

 _«_ _Ç_ _a y est ! On a enfin trouvé le remède à la malédiction Jovénia ! Youhou ! »_

 **4\. Le début d'une nouvelle histoire**

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il se pourrait que le film soit l'ultime aventure finale des Légendaires. Mais il se pourrait que cette fin soit le début d'une nouvelle histoire… pour de nouveaux héros. Les Légendaires disparaissent ou prennent leur retraite pour laisser place à un nouveau groupe de héros (leurs enfants ?). Bref, la fin de l'histoire, et le début d'une nouvelle génération de Légendaires.

Pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, _Chaque génération à sa propre histoire_.

 **5\. À quoi pourrait ressembler l'animation du film ?**

Une chose est sûre : le film des Légendaires sera sans aucun doute un film d'animation.

Cela dit, quelle technique d'animation pourrait être retenue pour donner vie à nos héros préférés sur grand écran ?

 **1)** **Animation stop-motion (image par image)** : les Légendaires en figurines animées comme dans _Wallace et Gromit_ ou _L'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack_? Pourquoi pas, mais ça reste peu probable que ça soit la technique animation qui sera choisie. À moins que Patrick Sobral ne souhaite donner une image plus réaliste à ses personnages. Si c'est le cas, espérons juste qu'ils ne feront pas des figurines trop effrayantes.

 **2) A** **nimation classique** : qui parmi vous ne rêve pas de voir les Légendaires animés comme dans les vieux dessins animés traditionnels qui ont bercé notre enfance ? Une animation comme dans les classiques Disney ( _La Petite Sirène_ , _Aladdin_ , _Pocahontas_ …), ou comme chez Warner Bros. ( _Les Looney Tunes_ , _Space Jam_ , _Le Géant de Fer_ …). L'animation idéale quoi.

 **3)** **Animation 2D** : l'animation dont sont composés la plupart des dessins animés actuels ( _Family Guy_ , _American Dad_ , _My Little Pony_ , _Rick & Morty_…). Des images dessinées et animées entièrement par ordinateur. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on peut aussi faire des choses impressionnantes avec cette technique d'animation. Si le film des Légendaires est en animation 2D (ce qui est fort probable), alors il devrait plus ressembler au film _**Dofus**_ (suffit de regarder la bande-annonce pour voir où je veux en venir).

 **4)** **Animation 3D (images de synthèse)** : la plupart des films d'animation de nos jours sont en images de synthèse, une technique dont je ne suis absolument pas fan. À mon avis, les chances de voir les Légendaires en animation 3D sont plus probables que les autres méthodes.

Pour les Légenfans qui rêvent d'un film live-action (avec de vrais acteurs) ne peuvent espérer qu'une chose : que Luc Besson soit intéressé par le projet. À mon avis, il y a plus de chances que les acteurs soient des pré-adolescents que de jeunes enfants.

 **6\. Et le casting vocal dans tout ça ?**

Pour les voix des Légendaires, aucun doute que les doubleurs de la série animée reprennent leurs rôles respectifs.

C'est également fort possible que d'autres doubleurs professionnels puissent venir prêter leur voix à certains personnages.

 _Mon rêve : Anathos doublé par Boris Rehlinger._

 **7\. Une comédie musicale ?**

Euh… je ne pense pas, non.

En revanche, cela n'empêchera pas d'inviter une célébrité musicale à venir chanter une chanson pour le film.

 **8\. Y aura-t-il plusieurs films ?**

C'est possible. Mais à mon avis, cela dépendra seulement si Patrick Sobral est d'accord, et si chaque scénario pour chaque film est convaincant.

S'il faut vraiment s'attendre à voir plusieurs films, je pense qu'une trilogie suffira. Et encore faut-il que le succès au box-office soit relativement suffisant pour convaincre les producteurs de faire une suite.

* * *

Entre nous, que pensez-vous de toutes mes théories ?

À partir de là, tous vos avis et commentaires sont les bienvenus. N'hésitez vraiment pas à écrire et partager vos idées, sentiments, ainsi que vos propres théories sur ce fameux film tant attendu.

Merci d'avoir lu ^v^


End file.
